


Spoils

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, NC-17, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is rewarded well for all his hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gaara Waiting (fan art)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16996) by Kyuubi1010. 



> **A/N** : Hey there, NaruGaaNaru fans! 
> 
> Man, is the fandom abuzz lately, or what? GAARA HAS RETURNED TO THE MANGA! There have been Gaara-in-Speedo™ sightings, LOL. Hey, I’m not complaining! I myself bring PWP, as promised, in honor of the prodigal sandman’s triumphant return! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! *waves maniacally*
> 
> Before you read this fic, however, I recommend you have a look at this: http://kyuubi1010.deviantart.com/art/Gaara-Waiting-122738087. 
> 
> And not just a look—click on the image to magnify it so it expands across your monitor. It’s the handiwork of **Kyuubi1010** of **deviantART** , and it’s quite inspiring. I was in awe the first time I saw it, it said so many things to me! I made a mental note then to take some time to write a story for it.
> 
>  _This_ is that story (or one of them, at least; I could write a dozen, seriously). It’s two chapters long (why I can’t just write PWP in only twelve pages I will never understand) and completely complete. I only hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and please visit the artist’s page, there is more Gaara where that came from! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  **Warning** : unbeta’d; humor; OOC
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 10 JULY 2009.**

Naruto Uzumaki was having a great week.  
  
On Wednesday, he won the big case he’d been working on.  
  
It was the kind of case where an up-and-coming attorney-at-law could make a satisfying name for himself. Naruto’s client was a well-connected businessman known as Yamato, but who went by Tenzou in more discriminating circles. He had paid a visit to Naruto’s office personally after being indicted on tax evasion charges.  
  
Naruto had only known of his client by reputation. In a big town, Yamato was a big name. There hadn’t been a profitable real estate transaction there in at least a dozen years that didn’t have the venture capitalist’s mark on it somehow. People who knew him respected him.  
  
A very flattered Naruto agreed to take his case with trademark enthusiasm, promising his client an acquittal borne of a diligent and thorough defense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A celebratory dinner was held that evening on Yamato’s yacht. Naruto, being hailed by his client as a hero, was invited as the guest of honor.  
  
Dinner was followed by a barely-civilized party marked by a surfeit of booze and scantily-clad revelers.  
  
Naruto didn’t normally carouse with his clients, preferring to maintain a certain level of decorum; but he found something in Yamato’s big, dark, bird-like eyes too compelling to resist.  
  
The two men sat together at a small table on the deck of the yacht amid a throng of lively people. Elegant notes of jazz music provided a pleasant balance to the din.  
  
“You’re a good man, Naruto”, the blotto Yamato rambled between gulps of brown liquor. “I’m going to send more clients your way. And”, he continued, setting his glass down on the table and pointing a finger at his young attorney, “you’ll be paid quickly and tipped  _generously._ ”  
  
“I appreciate that, Yamato”, Naruto answered with a smile, and sipped his rum and coke.  
  
The older man smiled in return. Naruto Uzumaki had been recommended to him by his good friend and associate, Kankurou Sabaku, who assured him that Naruto was a straight shooter who did not understand the meaning of the word fail.  
  
Yamato was extremely pleased to discover that Kankurou hadn’t been wrong. He knew the handsome blond had indeed worked tirelessly night and day on his case, at times forgoing the necessities of eating, sleeping and bathing. Naruto had done an excellent job of keeping his promise.  
  
Yamato wasn’t a trusting sort. Years in the business of business made him that way. People who kept the word they gave were a rare find. Naruto’s earnest ways and powerful defense had profoundly endeared him to the dark-haired businessman.  
  
Yamato might never tell Naruto just what it meant to him that he worked so hard to get him acquitted; but again, thanks to Kankurou, he knew what he could do for him in return.  
  
  
He picked up his glass, which seemed to have magically refilled with his libation of choice.  
  
“Call me Tenzou”, he told his young companion, and then took a long, burning gulp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto went to work the next morning with an unrepentant spring in his step. He opened the door of his office to find a kaleidoscope of flowers in a vase on his receptionist’s desk.  
  
“What is this?” Naruto asked as he approached. Ino was a beautiful woman who had often received floral deliveries, though none of such majesty. The scent of the bouquet filled the room.  
  
“They came for me”, she informed him with a pretty smile. “They’re from your client.”  
  
Naruto didn’t need to be told which client it was. “I told you, you should have come with me last night. I think he missed you”, Naruto said with a wink.  
  
“Well, duh”, Ino responded.  
  
Naruto walked into his office and closed the door. He sat down at his desk, setting his briefcase on the floor next to his chair and picking up the envelope that rested on top of a stack of files.  
  
He opened the envelope to find a bank draft for the full amount of his services, with something extra, and a note inside.  
  
 _‘Naruto, thanks again. Expect calls from new clients soon. Tenzou.’_  
  
Naruto smiled at the sight of Tenzou’s name scrawled across the note. His brows furrowed when he read the rest.  
  
 _‘P.S. leave your weekend open.’_  
  
Naruto didn’t know what to make of that last statement. It wasn’t as if men like he and Tenzou even knew what weekends were. Work consumed the lives of both men in much the same way: the days usually blurred together in one long, fuzzy sequence.  
  
Naruto chose not to dwell on it. He now had means to pay the bills for his modest practice, earned fair and square by his own hard work. He had the promise of more clients.  
  
And he now had the weekend, something he hadn’t had the luxury of allowing himself to look forward to for some time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday was an early day—partly due to Naruto having shared his extra payment with Ino and bidding her adieu for the weekend, and partly because Tenzou requested it. Naruto didn’t know what to expect, but his client had already proven himself to be a generous and thoughtful man of integrity, and he wanted to be ready for anything.  
  
He left the office shortly after Ino did, not wanting to feel like he was sitting at home waiting by the phone, and drove downtown. He rolled up the sleeves of his blue and white striped button-down shirt and strolled leisurely down the streets, hands in pockets, embellishing an already majestic backdrop of historic architecture with his charismatic presence.  
  
Naruto was a young man of humble beginnings. He was an only child raised by a hardworking, blue-collar single father in a very modest home. God had blessed them both with brilliantly blond good looks and strong bodies. Naruto had also been gifted with a sharp mind, and natural charm and grace that could easily win over anyone.  
  
He used those gifts to do what his father could not, sparing himself the life of grunt work in the coal mines that his father lived. Unfortunately, a mining accident cut the elder’s life short before he could see his son achieve his goals.  
  
Naruto stopped and bought ice cream. Then he found a perch in the square near the fountains and sat down. He licked his ice cream cone and thought of Minato, his father, a man who without grace or a sharper mind had always been fiercely devoted to his son.  
  
As he observed the pristine stream of water flowing from the fountain, Naruto could feel his father’s presence. It was always there, always reminding him that his rewards would indeed be Minato’s.  
  
 _Watch me,_  he thought, his hand covered by streams of melting strawberry ice cream.  
  
  
When Naruto hadn’t heard from Tenzou by two, he decided to return the office. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to leave again but was stopped in his tracks by the ringing of his desk phone.  
  
Naruto answered it. A man named Sakon was on the other end. He had been given Naruto’s number by Tenzou and wanted to hire the blond to represent him in a case where his twin brother Ukon had impersonated him during the commission of a felony.  
  
Nearly four hours and several faxes and telephone calls later, an amused and thoroughly delighted Naruto left his office, intent on following up on his new case first thing Monday morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto’s mind buzzed during his commute home. He wanted to go out. He  _needed_  to go out.  
  
As an attorney, he’d made an abundance of sacrifices. There had been no long-term relationships, and very few short-term ones. Irregular trips to the gym helped him to burn off his teeming reserve of physical energy, and like any young vigorous man, Naruto had his hand and a stash of porn to help him take the sexual edge off. Of course, that only went so far to be helpful before it began to create more problems than it solved. At the end of the day, Naruto needed more.  
  
It would be good to be out and about, buoyed by his feelings of success and achievement. He might even find that certain special something he was always looking for.  
  
  
Naruto sensed that something was off the second he opened the door to his apartment. He closed the door and looked around. Nothing appeared to be out of place. Had someone been in his home?  
  
He stopped and looked around again, and then shook his head. Naruto was a young attorney operating a modest private practice on precious few clients. If someone had broken into his tiny apartment with the intent of robbing him blind, then they would have been in for a shock. Naruto’s most valuable possessions were inside his head.  
  
And his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 _Just got paid, it’s Friday night  
Party huntin’, feelin’ right  
Body shakin’ all around  
No one thinks when I’m gettin’ down_  
  
Naruto stood in front of the bathroom mirror, naked and dripping from his shower, hips swaying to an imagined beat as he sang the lyrics to one of his favorite songs into the head of his toothbrush.  
  
 _Check the mirror, we’re lookin’ fly  
Round up the posse, jump in my ride  
Radio rockin’ a monster jam  
Feel the rhythm, pump up the sound_  
  
As he raised a finger and pointed it at his reflection in the mirror, he heard the familiar jingle of his cell phone.  
  
He lowered his finger and set his toothbrush down on the counter, intending to answer the call, when the phone suddenly stopped ringing.  
  
Naruto’s stomach tightened and he felt a surge of adrenaline. He furrowed his brows. Why had his cell phone stopped ringing that way?  
  
Stealthily, Naruto walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, and looked toward the center of the bed where he remembered tossing his cell phone.  
  
The image he met with nearly stopped his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 _Holy fuck me._  
  
There was a boy lying in his bed.  
  
Well, not a boy, at least he had certainly better not be. But he was definitely younger than Naruto.  
  
And he was  _naked._  
  
Was he an assassin?  
  
Naruto’s breath caught. The man in his bed was the smoking-hottest thing he’d seen in years. Pale, unblemished skin covered him from head to toe. He had a lean, well-defined physique, like Naruto’s own, but narrower. His hair was red--intensely,  _insanely_ red.  
  
 _Anime-character_  red.  
  
But was it natural? Naruto couldn’t tell, because the young man’s crotch was strategically obscured by a satiny sheet that was almost the color of his hair.  
  
 _Tease…did he actually bring that with him?_  
  
Naruto quirked a brow in spite of himself and, at the prompting of his very naked body’s enthusiastic response, continued his assessment of his guest.  
  
It was difficult not to linger too long on those chiseled abs and defined pecs, each punctuated with a nipple that Naruto couldn’t help wanting to feel against his tongue.  
  
He forced his eyes upward, past the highly sexual collarbone and the pale column of his neck to finally,  _finally,_  focus on the man’s face.  
  
It was unbelievable. That lush pink pout, those smooth pale cheeks, and those eyes…green ones, like none Naruto had ever seen, rimmed entirely with black kohl to make them glow beyond the obscurity of long red bangs.  
  
Hypnotic, mesmerizing,  _daring_  green eyes, focused intensely on his own.  
  
Naruto licked his lips.  
  
 _Good God._  
  
“Hello, Naruto”, the young man greeted in a heady, sexually-charged voice.  
  
The redhead reclined on Naruto’s bed, his upper body supported by his elbows. The leg that wasn’t covered by the sheet was bent, its knee in the air and leisurely rocking side-to-side, offering Naruto a tease of what lie beneath the satiny cloth.  
  
  
The redhead was enchanted. He could honestly say that the blond looked even better naked. Long, powerful legs held up a lean, tanned body that was bigger than his own and in about the same shape. And holy shit was he packing!  
  
Blue eyes like crystals shone from beneath wet blond lashes, revealing a combination of curiosity and lust.  
  
 _Damn that’s hot,_  the redhead thought to himself.  
  
  
Naruto licked his lips again, suddenly conscious of the strong scent of his lube in the room.  
  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the blond demanded.  
  
“Gaara”, the young man answered calmly. “Waiting.”  
  
 _Gaara._  
  
It was an interesting name. Naruto thought it went well with the unique pair of eyes that was currently assessing his naked form from top to bottom.  
  
Naruto wouldn’t dream of covering any part of his body with his hands. He was in the privacy of his own apartment, god dammit.  
  
Besides, there wasn’t anything on display in the room that  _anyone_  needed to feel shame over.  
  
“Waiting for what?” he asked, pacing to his left and then stopping, hands on his hips.  
  
Gaara’s eyes followed him.  
  
“To see if you’d need a lifeguard. You take very long showers.”  
  
“I like to be thorough. How did you get in here?” Naruto asked.  
  
Gaara jerked his head toward the nightstand.  
  
Naruto followed the gesture with his eyes, spotting a single key on a paperclip laying there.  
  
It was his spare key.  
  
All right, so the man had discovered his spare key and let himself inside the apartment. That still didn’t explain why he was laid out like an offering on his bed.  
  
Or why the room reeked of his lube.  
  
And by the way,  _where the fuck was his cell phone?_  
  
“Who sent you?”  
  
It was the only logical question for Naruto to ask.  
  
“Tenzou.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaara’s response stole air from Naruto’s lungs.  
  
 _How did he know?_  
  
Naruto was a gay man with a crazy weakness for redheads. It was something else he’d inherited from his father, whose affair with a beautiful young redhead thirty years ago resulted in his conception.  
  
Few people knew any of that. Naruto had always conducted his romantic affairs with discretion. As a relatively new attorney, he didn’t want that information to be a platform used by potential clients to determine his value.  
  
Tenzou had somehow managed to obtain that knowledge, and was now using Gaara to send the message.  
  
Naruto wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Was Gaara there to kill him or what?  
  
The redhead licked his lips again, and Naruto had to follow the movement with his eyes; deciding that if Gaara  _were_  an assassin, it would only send the young man’s already ridiculously high sex appeal score shooting into outer space.  
  
Naruto paced to his right and stopped, his hands still positioned on his hips. He watched the redhead silently, intensely, hoping he wasn’t actually drooling. Those green eyes, that black kohl, that pink pout, that red hair, and all that silken pale skin--he was being _bombarded_  by the sensual temptation that Gaara was.  
  
Naruto couldn’t see Gaara’s hands—they rested on the bed beneath the shiny fabric of the sheet on either side of him.  
  
He wondered if one of them held a weapon he intended to use on him.  
  
  
“You seem apprehensive, Naruto”, Gaara spoke. “Don’t you like what you see?”  
  
Naruto quirked a brow. His naked body was clearly demonstrating its approval.  
  
He spread his arms wide. “I think the answer to that is obvious.”  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Gaara asked.  
  
“Let’s just say I’m gun-shy”, Naruto answered, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“Don’t you trust Tenzou?”  
  
“It’s you I don’t trust”, Naruto told him, pacing to his left again. “I have no idea who you are, or how old you are. You’ve entered my apartment unlawfully. You’re lying on my bed without a stitch on, except for that satiny piece of cloth draped enticingly across your middle, which also happens to be covering your hands.”  
  
Gaara thought he looked very much like the lawyer he was, even in the nude.  
  
Naruto paced to his right and then stopped.  
  
“If you’re tossing the name of someone you think I know at me to try to justify any of this then the joke is on you.”  
  
Gaara couldn’t stop himself from smiling. The ultra-sexy blond standing at the foot of the bed was indeed everything his brother Kankurou told him he was.  
  
“You know they told me you were as sharp as a nail. To see it in action, though”, Gaara told him, slowly pulling his hands from beneath the sheet, “is a definite turn-on.”  
  
Gaara sat up in the bed and held up pale hands. In one was Naruto’s cell phone—turned off—and in the other was his lube.  
  
He set them both on the nightstand near Naruto’s spare key before turning back to him.  
  
“My name is Gaara Sabaku”, he confessed. “I’m 22 years old. My older brother Kankurou Sabaku is a cop, and a good friend of your client Tenzou.”  
  
Gaara reclined in the bed once more, heaving a sigh and rocking his knee again. “Tenzou is very grateful to you for getting him acquitted. He wanted to do something special for you as a token of his appreciation.”  
  
Gaara licked his lips again. “That’s where I come in.”  
  
Naruto’s heartbeat sped up at the sound of Gaara’s bedroom voice reciting the words ‘I come’.  
  
He was something special to do, alright.  
  
“Why you?” Naruto heard himself asking. Was this smoking-hot something the angel of Naruto’s death, sent for the blond’s final earthly pleasure before making off with his very soul?  
  
“Would you prefer someone else?”  
  
“I would prefer an explanation.” Naruto didn’t miss a beat. “What  _exactly_  did you think you would be doing here, and why did you agree to do it for them?”  
  
“I don’t think I need to explain the interdependencies of real estate to economics and politics. A lot was riding on Tenzou’s acquittal.  _You_  got him off. As for what I’m going to be doing here”, Gaara continued, “That is entirely up to you.”  
  
 _Holy Lord._  
  
Naruto blinked slowly and tried to remain focused. “So you came here on behalf of your brother and my client to be a…party favor”, Naruto assessed.  
  
Gaara shrugged. “Party favor, maid, whatever you require.”  
  
Naruto could just see the redhead now, on his hands and knees in his kitchen wearing nothing but an apron, scrubbing the linoleum with a large, soapy brush.  
  
Sweet, taut ass in the air wiggling as he scrubbed, begging to be covered in whip cream and consumed like so much confection…  
  
Naruto shook the thought from his mind as his cock twitched its approval.  _Down boy._  
  
“Just because I won a case doesn’t mean you can trust me”, he reasoned.  
  
“Did I mention my brother is a cop?”  
  
“Okay.” Naruto couldn’t argue with that one.  
  
He decided to shift gears. “Is this something you do often?”  
  
“Does that really matter?” Gaara parried.  
  
“It does to me. See, I’m not the type to take candy from babies or money from old ladies. If you’re allowing your brother to exploit you, that’s your own business. But I’m not going to be party to that—“ Naruto scanned the man from head to toe and back again—“no matter how tempted I might be.”  
  
Gaara smirked.  _A lawyer with integrity?_  He thought to himself.  
  
 _A guy could fall in love._  
  
“It isn’t like that”, Gaara told him.  
  
 _Isn’t it?_  “Then what is it like?” Naruto asked.  
  
“I  _want_  to be here with you, Naruto.”  
  
Naruto snorted.  _God, if only._  “That’s so plausible coming from a complete stranger.”  
  
“You’re not a complete stranger to me.”  
  
Naruto raised his brows in surprise. “What, now you’re going to tell me you’ve been watching me from afar?”  
  
Gaara quirked a brow.  _What if I was?_  “Is it  _so hard_  to believe that I’m attracted to you, Naruto?”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes at Gaara’s emphasis on the words ‘so hard’—and the way his traitorous cock twitched in response to them. This was quickly becoming ridiculous.  
  
“Gaara, my time is very valuable. So either be straight with me, or kindly get the fuck out of my apartment.”  
  
Just then Naruto realized he’d have to use lube with a different scent from now on, or he’d associate it with the highly-sexual image of Gaara lying on his bed uttering ‘I come’ and ‘so hard’ for the rest of his natural life.  
  
 _Damn him._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**A/N:**  the song is called  _Just Got Paid_ , by  **Johnny Kemp** : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YhvHOsg_Pk   
  
I make no claims.  
  
I seem to have a thing for cops and lawyers, LOL. What is that about?  
  
All right! Impasse! Will Gaara come clean or will this be the end? Find out in the next exciting super smut-filled chapter, COMING SOON!_


	2. Spoils Chapter 2 and Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that the cheesy preamble is behind us (at least most of it is), we can get on with the smut.
> 
> Brace yourselves.
> 
>  **Warning** : unbeta’d; humor; OOC

“Okay”, Gaara said with a sigh. He sat up in the bed then, holding the sheet in place and opting for the former.  
  
“Do you remember a domestic abuse case you were on about a year ago?” he asked.  
  
Naruto furrowed his brows. “Maybe”, he answered.  
  
Gaara continued. “Well, my brother was one of the officers involved in that case. You must have impressed the hell out of him, because when his good friend Tenzou needed a lawyer,  _you_  are the one he recommended.”  
  
Naruto stood silently, absorbing the information.  
  
“Tenzou took him up on it. And in you came, like a guy in tights and a cape and saved the day. Not too shabby.  
  
My brother and Tenzou were surprised that a lawyer with your obvious goods wasn’t more popular, and since they don’t believe in being uninformed, they ran a fine-toothed check on you. Apparently one of their more interesting discoveries was your preference for hot young redheads of the male persuasion.”  
  
 _No way_ , Naruto thought to himself.  
  
“Kankurou just happened to have a brother whom he thought fit the description, so he put that information under his hat. And I guess nothing bad turned up in the investigation, because Tenzou began going on about wanting to do something special for you to show his appreciation. My brother put the two together and told Tenzou he’d take care of it.  
  
When he came to me and asked if I’d be interested in being your…‘tip’, I told him I’d check you out and get back to him.  
  
So I did.”  
  
“And when did this occur?” Naruto asked.  
  
Gaara smiled. “Let’s just say you and I missed having our eyes meet across a crowded room by one-sixteenth of a second on that yacht Wednesday.”  
  
Naruto raised a brow.  _So you_  were  _watching me from afar.  
  
Unbelievable._  
  
Either someone had seriously slacked off or Naruto must have led a very vanilla life if a ‘fine-toothed’ check of his background only took a few afternoon hours.  
  
“You  _can_  trust me, Naruto”, Gaara concluded. “This isn’t some setup designed by my brother to entrap you. It isn’t intended to be a threat. Tenzou only wants to show you his gratitude.”  
  
Naruto looked away, deep in thought. He remembered the case--and the name Sabaku, if not the officer himself. He wanted to believe what the redhead told him.   
  
But he couldn’t afford to be naive either. If he believed his predilection for redheaded men was being used against him now, then he knew he stood a better-than-average chance of having his fling with Gaara used against him in the future.  
  
 _Fucking hell._  Someone should have warned him he’d have to be making these kinds of decisions with a raging hard-on, while the living amalgam of anything he’d jacked off to in the last two years--without exception--was sitting naked on his bed.  
  
Naruto looked at Gaara again. It pained him to see the redhead sitting there, smiling at him with that pouty mouth and looking at him with hope in those mystical green eyes. It made him want to proclaim ‘Naruto Uzumaki Weekend’ or ‘Fuck Gaara Weekend’ or whatever the hell was appropriate and close the meager distance between them, cover Gaara’s ass with something sweet and sticky and then lick it until he cried from the pleasure. Would that be so bad? And if someone should question their affair later, what of it? Gaara was legal, and they were two consenting adults. Why was he being so overly cautious?  
  
Besides, Gaara had pointedly stated that his presence was a gift from Tenzou. It would be a show of disrespect to refuse him, wouldn’t it?  
  
  
While Naruto pondered that point Gaara licked his lips again; and just like that, the scales were dramatically tipped in the redhead’s favor.  
  
 _Fuck it. You win._  “Gratitude, huh?” Naruto spoke.  
  
He allowed his legs to deliver him to the side of the bed where the redhead sat waiting.  
  
Gaara met his eyes, disarmed and thrilled at the same time by what he saw in them as Naruto walked with purpose toward him.  
  
The blond stopped then, reaching out with one hand to gently cup Gaara’s clean-shaven chin, tilting his face upward.  
  
Naruto watched him silently. His heart raced at the feel of Gaara’s warm skin in his hand.  
  
 _Wicked._  
  
He couldn’t believe how beautiful the redhead was.  
  
 _Perfection._  
  
“Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” he asked him. The scent of Gaara was stronger now, and arousing him even more. He was ready to do some serious damage to that alluring body.  
  
Gaara smirked. “Do you?”  
  
Naruto quirked a blond brow, releasing Gaara’s face. Slowly, he reached for the satiny sheet of undiscovered treasure, but Gaara stayed his hand.  
  
Naruto looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
“Not yet”, Gaara proclaimed. “Later, when the moment is right. I want it to be like opening a gift on Christmas morning.”  
  
Naruto smiled and moved his hand away. He could wait—for now. “Okay, but it’s missing a bow.”  
  
“Says you”, was Gaara’s response, and Naruto chuckled.  
  
“All right then.”  
  
Naruto sat on the bed next to Gaara’s leg, running a hand over the lightly hairy muscled flesh before stopping a little above his knee. Then he leaned in, smiled, and placed a light kiss on Gaara’s lips.  
  
It was a tentative, curious sampler of the main course. Gaara’s pout was warm and yielding; his flavor was exotic. The tip of his tongue darted out in a come-hither motion intended to get Naruto to do just that.  
  
But it was the blond who resisted this time. “Not yet”, he proclaimed. “I need to grab a few things. Don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Naruto stood up from the bed and bounded out of his bedroom to the kitchen on feet lighter than air. Fate had fixed it so that he would get to spend the weekend obtaining carnal knowledge of the redhead to beat all redheads! He was going to do everything but take pictures.  
  
He moved with enthusiasm, dashing back and forth within the confines of the small room to arrange Reddi-Whip™, yogurt, honey, a spoon and a basting brush on a small tray.  
  
As an afterthought, he added a jar of maraschino cherries to the collection.  
  
Pleased with his results, Naruto strutted back to the bedroom with the tray in one hand, scooping up his necktie from the floor with the other as he walked in.  
  
Gaara furrowed his brows, and then his eyes flashed.  
  
Naruto walked around to the other side of the bed and set the tray down, then looked at Gaara as he played with the still-knotted tie in his hands.  
  
“Oh! One more thing”, Naruto exclaimed. He hopped back off the bed and walked around to Gaara’s side, where he opened the drawer of the stand and pulled out the last item he needed.  
  
Gaara’s eyes flashed once more when he saw it.  _Oh shit._  
  
“We’re going to play a little game I like to call ‘Masterpiece Theatre’”, Naruto told him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 _“Agh! Naruto!”_  Gaara screamed into the pillow.  
  
Naruto had slid into bed and took hold of Gaara. They began at a casual pace that lasted about forty-five seconds before both men were clawing at one another in frenzy. Unwilling to corral their hunger for each other a moment longer, their mouths and hands were everywhere, licking, sucking, stroking and biting. The moaning and panting of intense discovery filled the room even more when both men learned they had a mutual desire to suck cock.  
  
Definitely, in Naruto’s case, when the cock was surrounded by a thatch of cherry-red curls.  
  
 _My God, it’s natural._  
  
Naruto had not been able to stop himself once he saw it. He threw caution to the wind, buried his nose in that mound of musky hair and sucked that hard, hot erection until he forced Gaara’s orgasm from his body, swallowing his seed greedily.  
  
It really had been like opening a Christmas gift.  
  
Naruto used his necktie to bind Gaara’s hands together at the wrist. He then turned the redhead onto his hands and knees, that ass in the air a splendid canvas.  
  
Naruto resembled a true artist as he worked, mixing the honey into the yogurt with calculating accuracy before dipping the basting brush into the mix and then slowly, deliberately, painting every nook and cranny of the redhead’s bottom. A blushing Gaara watched silently until he could be silent no longer, the sensation of the cold yogurt-honey concoction being brushed against his warm bare flesh causing him to squeal.  
  
Gaara begged his lover to hurry as he squirmed, but Naruto ignored his plea. He’d tortured himself with his desire to defile the redhead’s gorgeous flesh, and now that they were finally in bed together, Naruto was determined to indulge himself in every possible way. The mixture was a mess that dripped all over everything, but he didn’t care. When he was sure he’d covered every inch of flesh, he set the brush on the tray and grabbed the Reddi-Whip™.  
  
When he was done with that, Naruto set the can on the tray and grabbed the cherries.  
  
When he was done with those, Gaara was whimpering shamelessly and his ass looked like a shiny apricot with whipped cream and a cherry on top.  
  
“ _Oh my God,_  Naruto, what the  _fuck_  are you doing?!”  
  
Gaara fantasized about the time he’d be spending with Naruto, but never in his fantasies did Naruto dress his ass to mimic his favorite dessert and then eat it. Gaara was feeling shame tantamount to his arousal at being dominated and then exploited so intimately. In all his life no one had ever taken their pleasure with him that way, and it was blowing the redhead’s mind.  
  
  
When Naruto completed his masterpiece, he took a firm hold of each of Gaara’s thighs as he got down on his knees behind him, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue…  
  
And licked.  
  
It was sodomy, pure and simple. Between the tie around his wrists and the cock ring on his swollen erection Gaara was trussed like a Thanksgiving turkey. Long, languorous, sensational strokes of Naruto’s tongue swept across each of Gaara’s mounds, causing the redhead to moan and shift helplessly. The oh-so-erotic vision of Naruto’s face plastered with the shiny stickiness he gleefully licked and sucked off Gaara’s flesh was making the redhead want to come even more. He was either in Heaven or hell, he couldn’t tell which.  
  
But he loved it.  
  
“Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God…Naruto… _please…_ ”  
  
The redhead begged shamelessly and squirmed relentlessly, alternating between wanting that skillful tongue on him and wanting it gone. But Naruto never stopped; a strategically-inserted ‘mmmmmmmm’ was his only vocal response. The sound of Naruto smacking his lips had to be the hottest one he’d ever heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Are you…fucking  _superhuman?_ ” Gaara whimpered into the pillow.  
  
He was exhausted; his face was sweaty and his arms and legs were trembling. Naruto was still licking, still smacking. The room reeked of a strange mixture of honey and yogurt and musk. Gaara didn’t think his body could take much more, which worried him, because Naruto seemed to have missed the most sensitive spot.  
  
The redhead was beginning to think Naruto might have meant to kill him.  
  
As if on cue, Naruto stopped licking and let go, resting on his haunches. His sticky mouth and jaw were sore, but he wasn’t finished. The break was more for the sensually-overloaded Gaara than for himself.  
  
“Are you ready for the final act?” Naruto asked, enjoying the view in front of him.  
  
“Naruto…have mercy…please…” his thighs were sore and bruised from the stranglehold that Naruto had on them. He could still feel the ghost of Naruto’s talented tongue in his ass-crack.  
  
The blond chuckled. “Do you know what we’re going to do next?”  
  
“I can’t…Naruto…please. Let me come. Let me—“  
  
“Oh, you’re going to come, Gaara. And you’re going to do it while I fuck you in the ass with my tongue.”  
  
Gaara squeezed his eyes shut, confident that that particular orgasm would be his final one. The memory of the way he nearly passed out when Naruto’s hot mouth engulfed his balls was still fresh in his mind.  
  
“Naruto…” he whimpered helplessly.  
  
Gaara felt the bed shifting, and then Naruto was on his knees behind him once more. The blond reached around to Gaara’s painfully swollen erection, ready to release it from its cock ring prison.  
  
“I can’t…oh God, Naruto…no more…”  
  
Moving into position quickly, Naruto shoved his tongue sharply into Gaara’s waiting honey and yogurt-basted, lube-filled hole.  
  
Gaara’s eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to cry out at that sinful violation when Naruto used one hand to release the cock ring.  
  
 _“FUUUUUCK, NARUTOOOOOOO!!!”_  
  
Screams tore from Gaara’s throat, at times sounding more like crying but did not stop as long streams of hot cum burst from his aching and swollen cock. Naruto held on to him tightly, all the while thrusting his wicked tongue in and out of that tiny starburst.  
  
It proved to be the final straw. With one last spurt of cum, Gaara’s unconscious body crumpled to the bed.  
  
Naruto let go and sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and admiring his handiwork with a devilish smile.  
  
He enjoyed doing that more than anyone could possibly guess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The light that beckoned Gaara grew brighter and brighter until he slowly opened his eyes to it. Pale eyelids adorned by thick red lashes blinked twice in rapid succession, their vision quickly coming into focus.  
  
Gaara didn’t recognize his surroundings.  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
He searched his mind. The last thing he remembered was being ass-up on the lawyer’s bed—  
  
 _Naruto._  
  
Gaara turned his head to right to find the naked blond lying on his side and smiling down at him.  
  
And blushed.  
  
“Welcome back”, Naruto greeted with a sexy smile. Gaara could smell toothpaste—clean and sweet and minty-fresh.  
  
 _He brushed his teeth._    
  
“Wow”, he exclaimed from a newly sore and raspy throat.  
  
He watched the blond in silent awe.  _Why aren't_  you  _the one blushing? My ass feels cleaner than a fucking whistle._  
  
“You okay?” Naruto asked him.  
  
Gaara wasn’t sure.  
  
He looked at his own uncovered body. His arms lie on either side of him, no longer bound by Naruto’s necktie. His cock was clean and lay against one thigh, relaxed and satisfied. Naruto must have cleaned him off after he blacked out.  
  
Gaara remembered well that Holy Grail of orgasms he experienced and how it had, for a brief time, altered reality as he knew it.  
  
There was no question in the redhead’s mind that Naruto had officially achieved his rank of all-time number one world-rocker—and they hadn’t even had sex.  
  
And he was sure he would never feel the same about yogurt or honey ever again.  
  
“Well…” he finally answered, “my balls ache and my throat feels like I swallowed sandpaper. But I’ll live.”  
  
He looked over at Naruto’s naked body, at that generous cock that was still semi-erect.  
  
And forgot everything else.  
  
His eyes flashed. Naruto didn’t come. Did he?  
  
Gaara reached for his sheet, which lay to the left of him, forgotten. He wrapped his cloth-covered hand around Naruto’s neglected cock. Gaara’s eyes took in the contrast of Naruto’s tanned flesh nestled in the deep red of the fabric.  
  
“You didn’t get to finish”, Gaara murmured, moving the fabric along the shaft in his grip.  
  
That satin was smooth and made gentle whispering noises as it glided over Naruto’s hardening flesh. The blond enjoyed having Gaara touch him that way.  
  
Naruto wrapped his own hand around the one holding his cock, encouraging it to move faster.  
  
“I was busy”, he said in a sexy voice.  
  
Gaara looked into Naruto’s eyes, meeting that look of unbridled lust with one of his own. God, he was hot. And so fucking  _deviant.  
  
You raided your kitchen for something to eat, off my ass, and then ate every bit of it.  
  
Your toothbrush probably looks like my hairbrush.  
  
And now, you’re smiling at me in a way that tells me you’d gladly do it again.  
  
You’re a freak, Naruto Uzumaki. I bet you fuck the way you practice law._  
  
“Will you let me help you with it this time?” he asked, his hand within Naruto’s still stroking the hardening flesh.  
  
“Did you think I would have it any other way?” Naruto responded.  
  
He leaned over to get closer to Gaara, who craned his head until their lips melded together, heated flesh to heated flesh, sweet tongues teasing each other’s mouths.  
  
That was all it took. Naruto rolled over on top of the redhead then, his tongue buried between the man’s lips while his fingers sought that pink hole. He kneed Gaara’s legs apart as his fingers ghosted over the puckered flesh.  
  
Naruto came up for air. “Are you ready for me, Gaara?” he asked. He longed to have Gaara sink down onto his newly-erect flesh.  
  
“Stretch me some more”, he breathed, loving the feel of Naruto’s warm body against his own. “Your fingers are bigger than mine.”  
  
Gaara’s awakening body came to full attention when Naruto brought his hand around to slip his fingers into his mouth. Gaara laved the digits liberally, vaguely cognizant of sweetness and drowning them in his saliva.  
  
Naruto’s cock stiffened even more at the sight of Gaara’s pout around his fingers. If it wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen, then he didn’t know what.  
  
Where had Gaara been all his life?  
  
Naruto pulled the soaking fingers from the redhead’s mouth and moved them into position.  
  
Leftover lube from Gaara’s earlier preparation helped to ease the way as Naruto pushed them into the redhead’s bloom.  
  
 _“Ah…”_  
  
“So tight”, Naruto had to say as he forced his fingers into Gaara’s heated orifice. It was tight, tighter than anything he’d felt in far too long.  
  
Gaara squeezed his eyes shut in a brief wince at the pain of being infiltrated by Naruto’s three fingers at once. He began to move on them, forcing himself to spread out around them. After a few moments Naruto’s fingers slipped in and out with more ease.  
  
“Enough”, Gaara announced. He was ready, more than ready now to have the man inside him.  
  
Naruto removed his fingers. He tasted the redhead’s lush pout once more before moving off of him and sitting on the bed. He reached for his lube and a condom that Gaara hadn’t noticed lying there and made short work of preparing himself.  
  
“Come here”, he ordered the redhead of his fantasies, who moved with enthusiasm to straddle his waist. Gaara eyed Naruto with a patently ‘fuck me’ expression on his face while reaching around to take hold of the man’s swollen cock. It felt heavy against his palm, and hot, even through the slickened latex.  
  
He maneuvered himself over it, silently signaling Naruto for assistance as he began to impale himself on it.  
  
Naruto gripped the redhead’s hips firmly. Shocked grunts filled the room as Naruto’s cock breached the tight ring of muscles.  
  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed, closing his eyes.  
  
“Keep moving!” Gaara grunted.  
  
Naruto pushed in further while Gaara sank down on that hot cock.  
  
“Aw, fuck!” Gaara exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut. Gaara hadn’t ever ridden anything so big; his body was being reshaped beyond conceivable limits.  
  
“Shit, Gaara you’re going to break me!”  
  
 _Then we’ll be even,_  the redhead thought to himself.  _You’re splitting me._  
  
Gaara was panting and beads of sweat dotted his face.  
  
“Wait”, he managed, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s neck and resting his forehead on his shoulder.  
  
Naruto slid his hands up to rest on Gaara’s back. He turned his attention to Gaara’s throat, tasting the pale flesh there, and then licked the lobe of Gaara’s ear before worrying it gently with his teeth.  
  
“Do you want me to take it out?” he whispered in the redhead’s ear.  
  
Gaara shook his head. Hell no he didn’t want Naruto to pull out. He wanted the sexy blond to drill into him with that monster cock until his eyes were rolling back.  
  
He just needed a moment to adjust.  
  
Gaara felt wonderful in Naruto’s arms. He loved the way they fit together.  
  
He thrust a bit to test the waters, and Gaara moaned.  
  
 _God that sounds hot._  
  
Naruto thrust again, this time with slightly more vigor.  
  
“Naruto”, Gaara breathed. He was so full of the blond. He’d never felt so full in all his life.  
  
Gaara had gone into this believing he had the upper hand. He never imagined the blond would keep him guessing the way he had. This weekend already bore the markings of Gaara’s own sexual revolution—and the night was still young.  
  
“You feel so good Gaara. So hot and so tight. I’m going crazy right now just being inside you”, he whispered, raining gentle kisses on the redhead’s shoulder.  
  
He thrust again, with a little more force.  
  
Gaara arched from the sensation. “Yes”, he moaned, his eyelids fluttering. He felt so…wanton. God, Naruto’s cock, his voice, his touch—they were like drugs.  
  
 _Hell yes._  
  
Naruto slid his hands back to Gaara’s hips, helping to hoist the redhead lifting himself by his haunches before he slid back down again.  
  
 _“Aw, shit!”_  Naruto swore aloud. The sensation was electrifying. The blond could feel his cock grow harder instantly.  
  
So could Gaara. He hoisted himself again, panting loudly now, adrenaline coursing through him.  
  
And on they went together, slowly, steadily, enclosed in a fog of dizzying sensation. As Gaara’s arousal increased he moved faster, much to Naruto’s pleasure.  
  
Before long the redhead was bouncing on that hard hot cock; sweat flying off his brow and unrefined sexual noises tearing from his throat. Naruto was matching him stroke for ecstatic stroke, his own passion building.  
  
He loved the way Gaara came alive.  
  
 _“Yes! Oh, fuck! God yes!”_  
  
“That’s it, Gaara. I want to hear you when you fly.”  
  
Gaara hadn’t realized those noises were even coming from him, but decided he didn’t care. He was on Cloud Nine and besides, the blond was enjoying it.  
  
Naruto was close. He couldn’t help it. Gaara was so sexy, too sexy for words. And he was taking the blond’s cock with the enthusiasm of a three-year-old on Pixy Stix™. Naruto silently thanked the turn of fate that handed him a piece of Gaara for the whole weekend, premium spoils for a job well done.  
  
He intended to use up every minute.  
  
Seized by the building urgency, the blond made a noise of his own and began to thrust harder,  _impossibly_  harder, changing his angle and losing their rhythm.  
  
Gaara froze in mid-bounce and let out a yelp.  
  
“ _Ah!_  What…Naruto?”  
  
Naruto grunted and moved against the redhead’s prostate again, bullying it with a cock that seemed to be swelling inside Gaara, and then the redhead felt his own orgasm threatening.  
  
 _“Shit!”_  
  
Gaara leaned back to look at Naruto with wide eyes. The eyes that stared back were almost feral.  
  
“Hold on to me”, the blond ordered his lover.  
  
Gaara did as he was told, re-winding his arms around Naruto’s neck. In no time, Gaara was flat on his back beneath Naruto, who was slipping a hand between them to grip his twitching cock.  
  
“I want to hear it, Gaara”, the blond demanded.  
  
Naruto began to thrust into Gaara as he teased his erection with haphazard strokes of his hand. Gaara arched into that stroke and then felt Naruto’s hard cock plunder his prostate with brutal force.  
  
It had Gaara seeing stars.  
  
 _“Shit! Fuck! Ngh—Naruto!”_  
  
Gaara didn’t hold back when that wave finally took him. He felt his eyes roll up as his body spasmed and he flew, as Naruto intended, his orgasm erupting from his cock between them.  
  
In a chain reaction, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as his own body seized and he exploded in a growling orgasm, clenching ass twitching as powerful spurts of cum filled the condom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dozing. Gaara was dozing, if the snores coming from him were an indication.  
  
Naruto smiled. Having pulled out of the redhead, he rolled off him to toss the heavy condom in the wastebasket. By the time he’d returned, Gaara’s eyes were closed and he was making a new noise.  
  
Naruto lay next to him, the way he had after Gaara blacked out earlier, and watched the pale redhead. His sweat-soaked bangs were matted to his forehead and the kohl around his eyes was smudged. The blond beamed with pride at the sight of him mussed, stretched out on his bed passed out from fatigue, and mouth open.  
  
It made Naruto want to go out and buy a pair of boxers with a giant red ‘S’ emblazoned across the front of them.  
  
He scratched his head. If someone had told him getting Tenzou off of tax fraud charges would win him a weekend with the hottest redhead in the history of redheads he would have laughed. But there he was…the experience was no less than anything he’d fantasized about. Gaara was stunning, a specimen of man known only in myth. Sweet, and tight, and fragrant and physical and oh-so-vocal…  
  
And  _not_  an assassin.  
  
Naruto let the redhead doze. He figured he could use the nap, since the blond had no intention of letting up on him before the sun rose in the morning.  
  
Afterward, Naruto would feed him breakfast in his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 **A/N** : Since Gaara looked good enough to eat in the drawing, I thought I would have Naruto do just that. What do you think?  
  
There you have it, folks, the Promised Land! Egad, I haven’t written NaruGaa in so long, it’s like coming home! And I have another fic on the way for the fan day coming up at the end of the month, how’s that? I’m totally on a roll!  
  
You like? Please leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
